


phenomenon

by xiiaeo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Choking, Consent, Exhibitionism, Light Masochism, M/M, Multi, PWP, Smut, Spanking, Voyeurism, cheol is happy to indulge them both, degrading, han likes watching, i cant believe i wrote this, inspired by cheols first phenomenon perf, jihancheol, mention of a gun kink, might as well add, shua likes being watched, sin - Freeform, this is getting wild but i wrote it at 3am so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiiaeo/pseuds/xiiaeo
Summary: The sound of a chair scraping along the floor behind him made him jolt slightly, but Joshua remained looking at Seungcheol when the latter lifted his chin up, “You’ve been wanting to try this for a while, right?”“Try what?” Joshua breathed out before Seungcheol gestured for him to turn around. He did as instructed and was met by the sight of Jeonghan sat in a chair opposite them, slowly palming himself through his white slacks.Joshua’s breath hitched upon seeing the other and then stuttered out when Seungcheol spoke lowly into his ear, now stood behind him, “He’s gonna watch me fuck you.”





	phenomenon

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i usually can't write vanilla sex without wanting to End Myself so y'all better savour this Sin and thank that demon ch*i s*ungcheol for his Sinful performance

As soon as Seungcheol entered the backstage area after his solo performance, Joshua locked eyes with him and swallowed thickly. After taking Seungcheol’s mic off, the several staff members around him scurried away and he headed to get changed, nodding to Joshua to follow before he turned and walked the other way. 

 

Without a second thought, Joshua followed the other through the under-stage scaffolding and straight into the small waiting room which served as a changing room. Ignoring the racks of outfits, the space left in the small room was about that of your average bathroom with the absence of a toilet being filled by a small vanity; mirror lit by bright, white lights.

 

Seungcheol was currently leaning back onto the vanity, backlit by the lights, and Joshua was both in awe and intimidated at the same time. He was only wearing the simple white suit in which they would perform their next burst of songs after some other units performed, but Seungcheol’s attire make Joshua lick his lips in anticipation.

 

Black skinny jeans hugged the muscles of his thighs and stayed skin tight all the way down his legs, where they then disappeared into the tops of equally black combat boots. A black bulletproof vest left nothing to the imagination when it came to Seungcheol’s muscled, veiny arms, especially considering the fact that he wasn’t wearing a shirt under it.

 

His hands were encased in fingerless, leather combat gloves and Joshua’s brain was about to short circuit before the doorknob rattled behind him and none other than Jeonghan entered, looking at Seungcheol like the pair had some hidden plan.

 

“Shua,” Seungcheol called gently while Jeonghan locked the door, “Come here.”

 

Joshua swallowed thickly and took a few steps to close the gap between them, standing in front of Seungcheol and feeling incredibly small, “Yeah?”

 

The sound of a chair scraping along the floor behind him made him jolt slightly, but Joshua remained looking at Seungcheol when the latter lifted his chin up, “You’ve been wanting to try this for a while, right?”

 

“Try what?” Joshua breathed out before Seungcheol gestured for him to turn around. He did as instructed and was met by the sight of Jeonghan sat in a chair opposite them, slowly palming himself through his white slacks.

 

Joshua’s breath hitched upon seeing the other and then stuttered out when Seungcheol spoke lowly into his ear, now stood behind him, “He’s gonna watch me fuck you.”

 

Joshua tensed at the thought and could feel a hot flush spread throughout his body. Jeonghan was staring up at him through hooded eyes and Seungcheol continued speaking into his ear, the pair seemingly intent to kill him with all the tension in the room, “If that’s what you want?”

 

“Yes,” Joshua responded at light speed, having never agreed to anything so fast in his life, “I want it.”

 

“You want what?” Seungcheol prompted before beginning trailing feather light kisses down Joshua’s neck while his hands held the latter’s hips. Jeonghan’s eyes seemed to darken as he waited for Joshua’s response.

 

He knew what they wanted to hear and he had no problem vocalising it, “I want you to fuck me, Seungcheol, while Jeonghan watches.”

 

“God, that’s hot,” Jeonghan moaned, “But we’ve only got about ten minutes before Shua has to perform rocket.”

 

“Ten minutes is enough,” Seungcheol responded into Joshua’s neck, hand on his hip travelling around to grope a prominent erection, “He’s already hard, after all.”

 

“Shut up,” Joshua moaned in relief at finally having someone touch him, leaning his head back onto Seungcheol’s shoulder, “This is literally my ultimate fantasy, let me live.”

 

“I think you’d like it more if Cheol had a gun,” Jeonghan smirked in mirth, now openly stroking his dick after undoing his pants.

 

“Don’t even joke about that,” Joshua moaned in response and Seungcheol chuckled.

 

“Did you see me holding the gun at the start of my performance?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Did it turn you on?”

 

“...Yes.”

 

“God, you’re a freak but it’s weirdly hot,” Seungcheol commented, hand slipping out from where it was playing about Joshua’s navel to extend towards Jeonghan, “Lube.”

 

A bottle was tossed to him and he handed it to Joshua before stepping away from the other while simultaneously giving him a slight shove towards Jeonghan, “Prep yourself in front of him.”

 

“ _ What _ ?”

 

“You heard me,” Seungcheol responded authoritatively, “On your hands and knees and give Jeonghan a good show.”

 

After hesitating for a second, Joshua quickly slipped his shoes off which were soon followed by his slacks and underwear. He had just got down onto his knees carefully when Seungcheol ordered, “Blazer off. Shirt on.”

 

Joshua did as told and was now sat on his knees in front of seated Jeonghan wearing only a white button up shirt and black socks. He decided to drop not his hands to the floor as instructed, but went lower down and had his shoulders on the floor, head turned to the side between Jeonghan’s shoes. 

 

He put a generous amount of lube onto his fingers before reaching around to slowly stretch himself out. Having two people watching him in complete silence was equally as arousing as it was terrifying and Joshua was glad when Seungcheol snapped at him to pick up the pace, “We’ve only got ten minutes, remember?”

 

“Sorry,” Joshua breathed out, hastily adding a second and then third finger even though it hurt; not that he didn’t enjoy the pain. 

 

When Seungcheol deemed him ready and Jeonghan looked like he was on the verge of combusting from watching Joshua finger himself while moaning pathetically at his feet, he pushed himself away from the vanity and pulled Joshua up by a grip around his neck.

 

Joshua made a choked noise and retracted his fingers from his ass to clutch at Seungcheol’s hand desperately, now sat on his knees again facing Jeonghan with Seungcheol stood directly behind him. The latter had long since learned how to choke someone properly for sexual purposes and Joshua was used to seeing stars and feeling lightheaded within a few seconds, like he was now. 

 

He looked at Jeonghan in alarm through his blackened haze and held onto Seungcheol’s hand loosely until the latter finally relaxed his grip, but he kept his hand there to keep Joshua from falling forwards.

 

Not that his breathing had even been interrupted, Joshua still required a deep breath after being released and he leaned back onto Seungcheol’s legs for support; black specks disappearing as quickly as they’d come.

 

Seungcheol let go of his neck and helped him to his feet, backing him against the wall so Jeonghan could watch them both from the side. Joshua felt oddly refreshed at the simple kiss Seungcheol gave him, but he was filled with arousal again almost instantly as Seungcheol flipped him around and pinned one arm behind his back.

 

Joshua moaned in pain involuntarily, back arching to press his chest into the wall and his ass into Seungcheol, “That hurts.”

 

“It’s supposed to,” Seungcheol responded simply before grinding his still clothed cock into Joshua’s bare ass, “Feel better?”

 

“ _ Yes.” _

 

“Six minutes,” Jeonghan supplied.

 

“Fuck,” Seungcheol cursed, taking both of Joshua’s arms and making him place them overhead, flat against the wall from fingertips to elbows, “I’m not gonna be gentle.”

 

Joshua preened at the warning, “You better not be.”

 

“You have to stay quiet,” Seungcheol informed (albeit a bit too late) while the sound of a clinking belt buckle filled the room, followed by a zip, “This room is anything but soundproof.”

 

“No promises,” Joshua retorted, earning himself two fingers at his lips.

 

“Suck.”

 

He quickly followed the order, sliding his tongue slowly over the digits before biting down slightly when he felt Seungcheol enter him from behind. The other didn’t mind and went against his earlier words, waiting for Joshua to release the grip on his fingers after adjusting appropriately before beginning to slam into the other repeatedly.

 

Joshua didn’t even care about the fingers in his mouth as moans began to spill out of him embarrassingly. Seungcheol quickly removed them and opted to simply cover the other’s mouth with his hand, Joshua’s own hands flying off of the wall to clutch at his forearm in a muffled plea.

 

Seungcheol is aware of how hard it is to breathe deeply enough through only your nose while being fucked, but he had no plans to let go. Joshua’s head was tipped back onto his shoulder and the pair had now moved away from the wall with Seungcheol angling them to be facing Jeonghan, “I told you to suck and you didn’t.”

 

Joshua seemed to complain in a muffled whine mixed with a muffled moan at the relentless thrusting, but Seungcheol didn’t remove his hand to let him speak, “This is what happens when you don’t listen.”

 

Joshua’s moans turned to guttural heaves when Seungcheol switched to fucking him painfully slowly but dangerously deep, making his stomach do all kinds of weird flips. 

 

“I can think of a better way to shut him up,” Jeonghan proposed, dick hard, red and leaking precum. Joshua didn’t even need to see his expression to know what he was insinuating, and his suspicions were confirmed when Seungcheol removed his hand and brought them closer to Jeonghan.

 

“You better suck properly this time,” Seungcheol warned, having halted inside of him for now.

 

Joshua nodded and leaned down, lips encircling Jeonghan’s dick without even getting his breath back. He focused on the head for the most part, swirling his tongue around while Jeonghan’s hands fisted in his hair and his own hands worked the base of Jeonghan’s cock. 

 

Seungcheol didn’t move for a while, dick buried in Joshua’s ass and enjoying watching Jeonghan’s expressions. Joshua hummed around Jeonghan’s dick when Seungcheol began to massage his ass, leather gloves feeling cool against his heated skin. The tops of Joshua’s thighs burned at being stood with his legs straight but having to bend down to suck Jeonghan’s dick, but he wasn’t about to complain and it turned out that he didn’t have to; Jeonghan stood up out of the chair which made Joshua have to lean down a lot less.

 

Joshua braced his hands on Jeonghan’s thighs and moaned around his cock when Seungcheol began to thrust into him again with a secure hold on his hips. Jeonghan’s hands tugged where they were fisted in his hair and Joshua felt like he couldn’t breathe, literally and metaphorically, while the older two started to makeout above him; the lewd noise of saliva being shared now bouncing around the room along with Joshua’s muffled moans.

 

Seungcheol changed his thrusts from painstakingly long drags to a faster pace, surprising Joshua and making him gag around Jeonghan’s dick, which only aroused all three of them further. The leader kept up that pace for a bit before him and Jeonghan had to break their lip lock to attain some air, the latter also stepping back while guiding his dick out of Joshua’s mouth to let the youngest have a well deserved break.

 

Joshua was flushed red and panting for air, still holding Jeonghan’s thighs for support with the elder’s hand still holding him in place by the strands of his once styled hair. Seungcheol barely gave Joshua any time to recover before resuming fast, deep thrusts, the singer moaning as quietly as possible right next to Jeonghan’s now neglected cock.

 

Jeonghan looked away from where he was watching Seungcheol’s pelvis slam into Joshua’s ass repeatedly to find the younger staring at his erection with bliss-filled eyes, “You’re a real cockslut, aren’t you?”

 

When Joshua didn’t say anything in favour of biting down on his lower lip to silence any loud moans, Jeonghan tugged on his hair in an agitated manner, not happy about having to repeat his question, “ _ Aren’t you _ ?”

 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Joshua exclaimed in a gasp, allowing himself to be vocal and feeling slightly ashamed at himself for not answering the first time.

 

“Whore,” Seungcheol spat, not missing the way Joshua moaned pathetically before jolting as a gloved hand made harsh contact with his ass, “Do you really want both cocks in you?”

 

“Yes,” Joshua moaned low while Seungcheol slowed his pace, legs beginning to shake.

 

“Then work for it,” Seungcheol declared simply, ceasing his thrusts entirely and being pleased when Joshua instantly began to grind his hips back against Seungcheol by himself, all the while whining and trying to bounce on the leader’s length as best as he could, “Needy little bitch.”

 

Seungcheol’s scold came with another slap to the ass but Joshua preened as though he’d just received the best compliment, begging pathetically while eyeing up the dick still hovering near his face, “Please.”

 

“Please what?” Jeonghan prompted, tone gentler than Seungcheol’s.

 

“Please can I suck your cock,” Joshua elaborated, completely unabashedly while frustrated that Seungcheol’s hands were no longer on him and that he couldn’t make it feel as good by himself.

 

“Since you asked so nicely,” Jeonghan complied, grip on Joshua’s hair guiding his lips back to their desired destination.

 

“God, look at you,” Seungcheol groaned in awe and pride, watching Joshua go down on Jeonghan while doing all kinds of funky things with his hips to try angle Seungcheol’s dick into all the right places, “Such a cockslut, we should bring a camera next time.”

 

Joshua’s next moan seemed to be somewhat of an agreement, Jeonghan grunting as the sound vibrated through his dick, “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

 

“He would,” Seungcheol concurred seeing as Joshua has his mouth full, “He’d put on such a show for the camera just in case someone watched it. What if if leaked and everyone found out about how much of a whore you are, hm?”

 

“I bet he’d like that,” Jeonghan sneered an answer for him as Seungcheol began resume control over the thrusts, holding onto Joshua’s hips while the latter’s moans increased in their muffled volume; the occasional gag escaping as he slid along Jeonghan’s length.

 

Seungcheol suddenly began to pound into Joshua, pelvis colliding with his ass with the audible sound of skin slapping each time, “You’re gonna be late to go on stage because you’re too busy getting fucked and I bet you don’t even care.”

 

Joshua didn’t, and couldn’t, respond to the other in favour of sucking harder on Jeonghan’s dick to try hurry the process along, slender fingers tightening in his hair in response. The youngest of the three was completely overstimulated and fully ready to collapse into a heap on the floor once his jittery body had chased it’s release, moaning around Jeonghan’s length never ceasing.

 

“Will you be a good whore and let Jeonghan fuck your face?” Seungcheol asked, receiving a slight nod from the Joshua before taking both of his hands from where they were clasped onto Jeonghan’s thighs and holding them up behind him, effectively anchoring Joshua onto his own dick.

 

Joshua groaned in pain at the new position, shoulders already forming an ache, but he liked it and he trusted Jeonghan to allow him enough time to breathe. Seungcheol never stopped thrusting while Jeonghan began to move too, their unmatched pace driving Joshua to weirdly higher levels of euphoria.

 

“You love choking on that cock, don’t you baby?” Seungcheol asked suggestively, all three of them already knowing the answer encrypted in Joshua’s erratic moans. His tone took an instant turn while he pounded with a relentless pace, “You better cum for me like a good whore.”

 

Joshua whined around Jeonghan’s cock until the latter withdrew it from his mouth and began to pump it himself, “Tell me you want my cum on your face.”

 

“I want your cum all over my face, Jeonghan,” Joshua complied instantly between staggered moans, now fully supported by his shaky legs and Seungcheol holding his arms behind his back.

 

“Fuck,” Jeonghan uttered at the words and the sight before him, “Our stylists and makeup artists are going to have a fit.”

 

“I don’t care,” Joshua announced before a drawn out moan as Seungcheol switched between long and slow and hard and fast repeatedly, “Cum on my face.”

 

“Since when do you get to make demands, bitch,” Seungcheol interjected, hiking Joshua’s arms up higher.

 

“ _ Please _ ,” Joshua added through a pained moan, shoulder screaming at his arms being at almost right angles to his back, no longer certain whether he’s begging for their release or his own, “ _ Please _ cum on my face.”

 

“Everyone thinks you’re so pure,” Seungcheol teased, “Yet here you are, a good little slut.”

 

“Please, Cheol,” Joshua stuttered, watching Jeonghan jack off right in front of his face as stars suddenly began to appear behind his eyes.

 

“Cum for me, you filthy whore.”

 

That sentence was all it took for Joshua to finally orgasm, back jittering as he climaxed and vision white for a few seconds. Seungcheol pulled out and unceremoniously came all over Joshua’s ass, white streaks a stark contrast against the red skin. At the sight and sound of Joshua losing himself, and Seungcheol following suit with a few curses, Jeonghan gave the youngest what he had asked for and painted his face with salty white streaks.

 

Seungcheol kept hold of Joshua and pulled him to stand up, leaning the youngest back against the himself and resting his head back on his shoulder. Jeonghan closed the new space created between them and kissed Joshua lazily, allowing the other more time to pant for air and come down from his high than to engage in the lip lock. The eldest of the three found the sight highly arousing and the fact that Joshua was covered in cum wasn’t helping.

 

“That was fucking amazing,” Joshua heaved, still completely lost in the afterglow.

 

“You were so good,” Seungcheol praised, giving the other an innocent kiss on the neck, “Sorry if your arms hurt.”

 

“They do, but don’t be, I loved it.”

 

“Freak,” Jeonghan joked as he walked to the vanity and returned with some tissues to wipe at Joshua’s face, “As much as I’d rather you clean this off a different way, you were meant to be on standby 4 minutes ago.”

 

“Shit,” Joshua remembered that he’s currently backstage and halfway through a concert, but his body was too exhausted to move off of his lean against Seungcheol.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Seungcheol soothed, “We’re always on standby earlier than need be for styling reasons, I guess looking like you’ve just had the night of your life is included in that.”

 

Joshua huffed a laugh and didn’t even want to chance seeing how wrecked he looked in the mirror because if it was anywhere near as wrecked as he  _ felt  _ then his poor hair stylists and makeup artists were in for an emergency situation, “Can you help me get dressed? I kinda feel like I’m made of jelly.”

 

Jeonghan snorted at that and sorted his own attire out before picking Joshua’s clothes up off of the floor, passing the blazer to Seungcheol while he helped with the slacks and shoes. Fully cleaned and dressed but still looking like a hot mess, Joshua thanked the pair and then sighed his endless confession, “I love you both.”

 

“I love you both  _ more _ ,” Jeonghan one upped him, smiling and wrapping the other two in a hug.

 

“I love you both  _ most _ ,” Seungcheol won, giving each of them a kiss on the forehead and not leaving any room for argument against his statement, “Right, let’s get you to standby and explain why your hair looks like you haven’t washed it for weeks without mentioning the fact that you just got spitroasted by your band mates.”

 

“Good luck coming up with a cover for this one,” Joshua directed to Jeonghan, who shrugged.

 

“It’s my specialty. Guarantee you I’ll have a solid cover story by the time we get back to the scaffolding.”

 

“Bullshit,” Seungcheol enunciated each syllable.

 

“And if I do?” Jeonghan challenged as the trio began to leave the dressing room.

 

“I’ll let you watch while I fuck Shua with that pistol,” Seungcheol offered, enjoying the reaction from the youngest who went pale and licked his lips.

 

“And what if he doesn’t?”

 

“Then it’s gonna have to remain only your fantasy forever, “ Seungcheol snickered evilly.

 

Joshua stared at Jeonghan with a sense of urgency as the pair helped him around the area behind the stage and as they approached the aforementioned scaffolding, “You better think of something or I will beat your ass.”

 

“I’d already thought of something the moment I stepped into the dressing room,” Jeonghan winked before leaving Joshua to Seungcheol, “For the plan to work I need to be there before you both, so I’ll see you later.”

 

He disappeared through the maze of scaffolding and Joshua sighed as he and Seungcheol navigated it slowly, the latter guiding him by a gentle hand on his lower back, “Thank you for all of that.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Seungcheol smiled, “But it was Jeonghan’s idea. I was too busy, y’know, rehearsing during my rehearsals to notice you ooglling my outfit like I’d popped out of one of your wet dreams, but Jeonghan noticed it so he proposed this and I’m glad you liked it you kinky bitch.”

 

The end of the sentence was said jokingly but Joshua still felt a strange flip in his stomach at the words, “I’ll have to thank him then.”

 

Seungcheol hummed in agreement and then spoke with an undisguised mischief, “If you’ll let me help you with that, I know just the way we can repay him.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos are very appreciated and id love a comment!! <3 
> 
> you have no idea how many times i had to proofread this cuz i spent the whole time like skjfnsk cuz i cant beleive i wrote This but i am sorry for any typos!! i wrote this months ago and it was v late so i was on my phone (+google docs is a bitch sometimes on mobile hhhh)
> 
> ☆ [hmu on twitter! @xiiaeo](https://twitter.com/xiiaeo) ☆


End file.
